


The Champion and The Queen

by JaneQDoe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/pseuds/JaneQDoe
Summary: Some of the very human wrongs of the world can't be solved by superpowers.Kara and Cat have an inspirational balcony chat, where more than one secret is revealed.





	The Champion and The Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking a lot lately about the events in the headlines, like each new name in the sexual harassment scandal (including behind the scenes at Supergirl), a truly unbalanced tax "reform" bill, etc. It made me wonder how a superhero would react to the everyday evils her powers can't counteract. And Cat insisted on a speech.
> 
> FYI - There's nothing explicitly political in the fic, just some general comments from the ladies.
> 
> Feel free to drop on in over at Tumblr - jbthegift

Kara had already been on the CatCo balcony over an hour before the connecting door swished open behind her. 

She didn’t turn. There was no doubt who it was, who’d be here at this time of the evening and bold enough to unhesitatingly approach a clearly brooding superhero hunched over the wall’s edge.

The measured tippity-tap of the high heels sealed her identity anyway. Cat mirrored Supergirl’s pose, leaning against the railing propped on her forearms. 

Side by side, both surveyed the darkened city around them without speaking. A blandly named municipality for which they felt responsible. The benefits and burdens of leadership on both sets of shoulders, strong and sturdy in different ways.

National City’s Champion. And National City’s Queen.

She’d never figured out how to tell the older woman, how to convey it without babbling, but Kara cherished these quiet moments with Cat almost as much as her inspiring words of wisdom. The silent support, Cat’s comforting presence, on nights when Kara was unsettled were a balm for her soul. 

In addition was the heady privilege of the notoriously private woman entrusting Supergirl as her confidante. Kara had others - her much loved sister chief among them - but she’d gotten the feeling in their years of history Cat didn’t have many listening ears in her life, not many to help lighten her load. Except a shy, floppy-haired preteen, to whom his loving mother would never totally unburden herself with the truly difficult circumstances that came with being “Cat Grant.”

Eventually, Cat placed several fingers lightly under Kara’s left bicep. With nothing more than a light tug and a head tilt, the women headed for the seating nook closer to the building than the balcony. 

Although National City was never truly cold, Cat clicked on the eye catching fire feature anchoring the seating area. Kara knew, from a drunken revelation one night months ago, Cat simply liked the faux-crackling noise and the visual of the flames dancing against the colored bits of glass at the base and sides.

(If she had the urge to be totally truthful, Cat Grant would also have admitted that Supergirl bathed in the glow of firelight on a dark evening, those primary colors and bouncing golden curls and _that face_ , was an enchantment not to be missed.)

Cat tucked herself in the corner of the comfortable couch, kicking off her shoes, and propping her feet on the edge of the low table. Kara joined her a respectable distance apart - within arm’s reach, but not quite touching.

Unsurprisingly, Cat spoke first, quietly into the stillness.

“Talking may help.”

“It can’t fix everything. _I_ can’t fix everything.”

“No. You can’t. No one can, Supergirl.”

“I’d like to.” Kara knew she sounded a little petulant. Kara knew Cat would understand.

“Of course. That’s as much as part of you as that symbol on your chest. I would too. But, life doesn’t work that way. What in specific…”

In what may have been a first, Kara cut her off.

“I’ve been watching the news, reading your paper. Nothing to do with rescues or aliens, not like that. Just…nastiness. Cruelty. Abuse and harassment. Powerful people taking advantage of the less powerful with impunity. Throwaway children. Families squatting in those warehouses down by the bridge because they have no place to live. Ordinary people so busy with unimportant and temporary things, that the injustices in front of them don’t register, much less matter.”

The memories rankled her again, and Kara was breathing heavily enough to seriously endanger the flames. She dropped her head in her hands.

“And freeze breath or laser eyes can’t do a damn thing. Can’t give poor, sick people access to insurance. Don’t make any difference to the average human monster who considers only himself and tramples over the little guy. I can’t help them, Miss Grant. I don’t know what to do. You have some crappy people on this planet.”

Gesturing with her right arm, she accidentally glanced the wooden arm rest which promptly splintered into pieces. “Uh, sorry. I’ll, um, replace that.”

Cat slid an arm around those super-shoulders, and tugged Kara closer to her side.

“Yes, we certainly do. On the planet, in the country, in this city. In a way, I’m glad those issues upset you, Supergirl. It would be easy for you, with all the good you do in such concrete ways, to look no further than what those superhuman abilities can do. To consider that your part in the world, your portion of the bill paid, and to leave humanity to fix the rest of the mess we’ve made.” 

“It goes to show, like I’ve always said, that you are truly astonishing, and better than we deserve. So. Take your moment and bemoan. Be angry, be sad, be frustrated. Break a few non-essentials. It’s ok. But only for a while. You can get trapped like that. Either in a never-ending whirlpool of despair, or in the thought that it’s all up to you to fix. Trust me, neither is the answer. You’ll end up burned out or too cynical to do any good.”

Just being this close to Cat, tucked against the smaller woman’s side, was a panacea for Kara. The way Cat tilted her head, her fingers tapping against Kara’s shoulder to make a point, or trailing aimlessly up and down to soothe.

It felt somewhat like being cozied up with Alex for Netflix Night, comfortable and safe. But that wasn’t all she was feeling with Cat. There was an…element present that had NEVER been there with Danvers Sister Couch Time. 

Of course, it was the cure and the curse because of the massive crush she had on the CEO. With Myriad so newly defeated, and Kara’s promotion, she’d wondered if her school-girl longings would dissipate now that she wasn’t in Cat’s inner circle every day.

They did not. And somehow, the women kept interacting almost daily, always just on the edge of propriety, enough to skitter back if needed to the excuse of having worked so long together, being so naturally comfortable in each others personal space. A brush of a hand, an unnecessary adjustment of Kara’s clothing (still gently insulted), dinner ordered in to Kara’s small office to discuss edits and complaints about Snapper. And it was enough to make Kara wonder if her emotions had a chance of being returned.

Kara felt less sad and more hopeful. Unfortunately (or not), she also felt a good deal more aroused. Cat was good at pulling that reaction from her, and Kara wasn’t entirely sure if it was intended or accidental. 

“I never asked. What are you doing here this late, Miss Grant?” Kara also needed a distraction, or she was going to do something that would possibly get her slapped - which would hurt her feelings and Cat’s hand.

“Oh, I had to come back for some paperwork. My new assistant, Eden, is nowhere near as efficient as my former one. She was promoted, you know.”

Oh so casual, very off-hand. To someone who couldn’t hear heartbeats, her tone was perfectly bland.

Eden was pretty close to Eve, at least for Cat, and linked by Biblical theme in any case. Kara had heard Ellen, Elaine, and Erica shouted at the new assistant in the past weeks, even without her super-ears tuned in. Cat was almost as bad at change as Kara was.

“Was she? That’s good. I always liked her. When we met that time, I mean. She seemed like she did a good job.” Trying her best to match Cat’s tone, as they discussed this third person “Kara Danvers”, who was certainly NOT sitting on the couch pretending to be someone else.

Cat didn’t bother hiding the eye roll. “I’m sure you did. I’m very proud of her, starting out on her own path, even though…” She paused for a moment, and Kara leapt in.

“…even though you miss her?” 

Kara wasn’t sure where that had come from, but she’d started to feel this may just be the last time they maintained this facade, at least in private. Might as well make it worth it.

Cat smirked. “Even though I miss her...lattes. Digging for compliments is unattractive, Supergirl, even if on behalf of someone else.”

Kara laughed. “Did you just pinch me? You’ll hurt your fingers, Miss Grant.”

Cat flicked her shoulder again. “As I was saying. Kara, my former assistant turned novice reporter. Although she was the best assistant I ever had, eventually with training Kara will be able to affect change - of something more than my schedule or massages, I mean. Not like you do, with these…,” Cat squeezed Kara’s bicep with her other hand. 

With a flick, she gestured towards the huge neon sign above them with the exceedingly familiar name. “Or even like I do, as a titan of industry. But if she learns and grows and stays aware, the power of free journalism, honest well-researched diligent reporting - can bring down kings and dictators. Inspire and inform. I’m looking forward to what she’ll accomplish. It’s something I miss, the hands-on aspect of it all.”

Kara wished Cat hadn’t said “hands on”. It was a little on the nose for the moment. Huddled together, mashed up against one another, feeling the warmth of that petite, elegant body. Cat’s perfume wafted in the air, like smoke from a chimney two houses down. Every sense Kara had was filled with nothing but Cat.

Being this close to Cat was dangerous, especially as the night’s melancholy began to fade a bit, and she was being so sweetly encouraging of Kara, in both her personas. It made her yearn, gave her ideas. Ideas that would make Alex, J’onn, and Lucy crazy and governmental lawyers reach for Pepto-Bismol with one hand and a phone-book sized NDA with the other. (Okay - Lucy would probably be thrilled, Kara allowed.)

It made Kara think it wouldn’t be so bad if Cat knew. It reminded Kara that Cat probably already knew, and was merely keeping quiet for the superhero’s mental health, which was an amazing gift from the inveterate investigator.

“So what’s the answer? The secret you mentioned before. I can’t be a reporter, or a media mogul, and I can’t beat the crap out of everyone who acts like a jerk.” 

Cat thought a minute. “Teamwork. Integrity. Connection. Honesty. Especially by, for, and between women. When we see it, we call out injustice and inequality, or at least make it safe for others to speak the truth. We listen to those who are different, and absorb their point of view, even if you don’t always agree. Remembering my first innate response has been shaped by being a wealthy, cis-gender, bi-sexual, white American woman, that privilege informs my subconscious thought, even when I don’t want it to.”

“And, when necessary…we fight. At the polls, with social media, in the courts, and on the front page. So when you finally do get power, you'll be a different kind of leader. Make the path less rocky for those who follow behind you, kick the stones and the assholes out of the way as best you can for the next generation. And we teach our sons and daughters to be even better at it than we are.” 

Kara may have teared up a little. Not everyone saw it, but that embodied what Cat had created when she built the empire (and the son) that bore her name. This marvelous creature, with this magnificent heart so few appreciated. “National City’s lucky to have you, Miss Grant.”

“Just the city?” Cat asked saucily.

She distractedly chuckled, but Kara could feel it now. The change that was coming. It was time to be brave. It was time to trust this remarkable woman with the secret she deserved to be told.

“The country. And…” Kara turned enough to face Cat more directly, although she was careful not to dislodge Cat’s arm still on her shoulder. As Kara propped her elbow against the back of the couch, Cat pulled her legs from the table and tucked them so she was almost kneeling.

The Girl of Steel continued. “…I’m lucky too.”

Those sharp hazel eyes locked in on Kara’s. Cat’s finely honed senses wouldn’t have missed the change in the air, she knew something else was coming. And she still seemed to give Kara an out if she wanted it. 

“You don’t owe me anything Supergirl.” 

Kara dug deep for just a little more of her courage and boldness. She reached out to take Cat’s hand, ever mindful of the delicacy of human bone and sinew. “I do. But this isn’t about owing. This is about teamwork, integrity, and connection, and honesty. It’s about trust. You’ve taught me so much, Miss Grant. As Supergirl…and…as Kara Danvers.”

Supergirl closed her eyes, and looked down. Shoulders hunched, waiting for the explosion of temper that Cat could certainly be known to bestow. 

At the lack of sound, one blue eye and then the other opened and peeped up at Cat. At the total lack of shock on that beautiful face. Kara may as well have just told Cat the temperature. 

Cat smiled, and squeezed Kara’s hand.

“You totally knew. I’m sorry, Miss Grant…for…”

Kara was cut off. “Yes. I totally knew. I am unusually observant, as you are aware. But thank you. I understand, and although there isn’t anything to apologize for, if you need my forgiveness you have it. And when we’re like this, Cat is fine. You’ve earned it.”

She couldn’t resist anymore, and pulled the smaller woman into a hug, both raising up somewhat on their knees. As their bodies pressed tightly together, Kara thought she may have been able to detect the rise in Cat’s heart rate even without superhuman abilities. Under the overwhelming sense of relief at unburdening herself, the always simmering attraction and desire kicked up. 

After a totally non-platonic amount of hug time, they parted. “Um. Also on the list of things you already know then…I’m not your direct report anymore, Cat.”

“No. That’s certainly true.” In just the slightest show of nerves, Cat swallowed thickly after clearing her throat. And pulled her lower lip in to gnaw just a tiny bit. Kara was transfixed, and even more convinced this was the night to put all her secrets on the table.

“It’s already been a night of non-surprises. You see everything. You can’t have missed this. Cat, may I kiss you?”

She had barely finished the question, when the front of her suit was grabbed and tugged close. Cat’s answer was unmistakable.

Bodies tangled and shifted as the two blondes kissed and nibbled, tasting each other for the first time. Almost unthinkingly, Kara shifted Cat onto her lap, legs draped across those mighty tight-covered quads.

Lazy, exploratory kisses on the lips and face and neck of the woman Kara had desired for years, and receiving them in return. Hearing Cat Grant sigh with pleasure wiped her synapses of any other sound. She was pretty sure this was the best night of her life thus far.

Kara trailed the backs of her fingers down the side of Cat’s face, and earned an unusually demure smile. Cat was fascinating, every aspect, every angle. She wanted to learn, to study at this altar, become an acolyte at the oracle of Catherine Jane Grant. On her knees, on her back, in mid-air - those late night fantasies she barely dared remember the next morning now cascading back along a flood of desire.

She was a giant smitten kitten, as Alex had already teased her soon after she started working for Cat. The good thing was - Kara was apparently not alone in the ‘hot for hero’ department. Cat’s tiny noises, clasping hands, and the smell of arousal hung in the air confirmed for Kara that she was equally as wanted. 

Hands were surprisingly respectful, given the length of their attraction, and the complete privacy of the location. But Kara didn’t stray any further than splaying her fingers along the side of Cat’s ribs, on top of her Marc Jacobs sweater. And Cat kept her right hand entangled in those thick blond tresses, and her left tenderly on the side of Kara’s face. It was as if they both knew this was just the beginning, and their first consummation shouldn’t be rushed or occur at work, outside, on a couch. They’d waited this long after all.

Eventually, they slowed, and retreated far enough to see each others full faces. “Let me take you home, Cat. Just as a drop-off so I know you’re safe,” she quickly added at the devilish quirk of the eyebrow. “It’s very important to me that you be safe. And it is pretty late.”

But Cat didn’t argue. “Thank you. And perhaps…we can arrange another…meeting…like this soon, slightly earlier in the evening maybe?” 

Kara stood from the couch and ended up holding Cat in her arms. “Are you asking me on a date, Miss Grant?” She knew the grin on her face qualified at that moment as “goofy”, and couldn’t find it in a single cell to care. 

Cat actually gave that thought and wiggled a bit to be put on her own feet, which Kara did gently and without hesitation. The look on Cat’s face was surprisingly serious.

“Technically, I can only ask Supergirl, who has no legal affiliation with CatCo. I can’t really proposition Kara Danvers, employee of the company I run, although that’s who I’m interested in being seen with, should…we both…decide on that… going forward.”

Kara instantly understood. Especially given what they’d been discussing, and what was now constantly in the news, Cat was being extremely careful that a Kryptonian who could lift the entire building wasn’t feeling pressured in any way. And Kara fell a little more in love.

“Let me do it then. Per the HR manual, it’s not against the rules for the employee in the lesser position to pursue a romantic relationship with the employee in the higher position. I am hereby asking you on a date, Cat Grant.”

The media mogul quirked her lips in a smile, and patted Kara on the glyph on her chest. “Of course. I guess it’s a date. For future record, I normally prefer the higher position, but I’m absolutely willing to be flexible.”

Damn her, being all innuendo-y on purpose. Kara stumbled backwards in a haze of arousal, just a step, and tripped on the table housing the still-lit fire feature. She unthinkingly reached back to steady herself, placing her hand directly into the flames.

Cat gasped and grabbed at Kara instinctively. It took her a minute to realize the lack of danger the younger woman was in.

Kara straightened and grinned abashedly. “Sorry. I’m ok.” She showed Cat her unblemished hand. “That same thing happened to my cousin once…funny story…”

Watching Cat put a hand on over her own rapidly beating heart, Kara felt a little chagrined. “Hey, why don’t you grab your stuff, and I’ll clean up out here.”

With a gentle lip nip, Cat passed her by, headed for the inner office. Kara sped swept up her little accident with the armrest, and officially turned off the fire. Her passenger reappeared with a tiny bag, and a thought clicked in the Kryptonian’s mind.

“Cat? Where are the documents you needed? The ones you came to get so late?” Kara now had a suspicion. Cat’s Kate Spade purse was too small to include much more than a wallet, keys and phone.

Her new kissing partner didn’t even bother to argue. “Are there items printed on paper in my office I could use at my home? Of course. However. Zoom in on that building across the street.”

The blue eyes narrowed for a second in the direction Cat pointed to and then Kara turned back incredulously. “You have a camera focused on the balcony? When? Why?”

Slender shoulders lifted in a shrug. “Since you first started appearing, darling. That’s one of several furnished apartments I have in National City. For clients, guests, or…once upon a time, liaisons. I wanted to know when you were here. At first it was for the story, and then when I got to know you, and then suspect who you were, to be here as a listening ear. Or, to know if you’d been hurt. I didn’t always come of course. The last few days at work, I’ve noticed you’ve been less… ebullient than usual. So, when I saw you were here, I thought I could help.”

Kara leaned down and placed her lips gently against Cat’s, and just barely moved them, tasting and running her tongue along the seam of Cat’s mouth. 

Finally, they pulled apart again. “You certainly helped,” Kara laughed. “Thank you, Cat.”

“No thanks needed, I assure you. How about tomorrow night? Come over to the penthouse, and I’ll cook dinner. You bring dessert, and we’ll pretend to watch a movie.”

It may not have been cool or suave, but Kara may have squealed with glee. She couldn’t help another smooch. How was she ever going to do anything else but kiss this woman?! “That sounds perfect, Cat. I’m already looking forward to it. Are you ready to go?”

Carefully cradling the small form against her body, Kara launched them and felt a sense of hope she hadn’t in a while. Cat in general made her feel strong. Cat and Kara as a team were hard to beat. The problems of the world were numerous and insidious, like a hydra. But. They were working together now.

And working on laying the groundwork of being together, which was the most remarkable part.

Cat shifted and burrowed closer, and set her forehead more firmly against the column of Kara’s neck. Her slightly fast breaths puffed against Kara’s skin. And every few moments, she kissed the sides of Kara’s muscular neck. 

Their flight path was notably slower than Kara was capable of with a human passenger, and unusually wobbly.

This had turned into a much better night than she’d ever have imagined when she thought to land on CatCo’s executive balcony to ponder Big Deep Thoughts.

MUCH better.

Later, in two very different neighborhoods of National City, the most powerful women in the city managed to fall asleep, giddy and hopeful with dreams of new beginnings. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed as always.
> 
> I'm supposed to be working on like 4 other stories. But this felt like it needed to be written, so I thank you for reading. :)


End file.
